thestarwarscanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Skywalker
Sola Naberrie Ryoo Naberrie Pooja Naberrie Skywalker family (paternal family) Lars family (paternal step-family) Naberrie family (maternal family) Shmi Skywalker Lars (paternal grandmother) Cliegg Lars (paternal step-grandfather) |allies = Biggs Darklighter, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Ewoks, Lando Calrissian, Wedge Antilles, Admiral Ackbar, Rebel Pilots, Anakin Skywalker, Aphra (briefly), Lor San Tekka, Rey Skywalker, Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Ben Solo (formerly) |enemies = Darth Vader (formerly), Darth Sidious, Wilhuff Tarkin, Cornelius Evazan, Stormtroopers, Royal Guards, Ponda Baba, Wampa, Gamorrean Guards, Boba Fett, Jabba the Hutt, Sarlacc, Ewoks (formerly), Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Snoke, General Hux, Captain Phasma |affiliation = * Skywalker family *Lars family *Naberrie family *Jedi Order *Alliance to Restore the Republic **Red Squadron *Resistance *New Republic |master = Yoda Obi-Wan Kenobi |apprentice = Ben Solo Rey Skywalker |powers_and_abilities = Power of the Force |possessions = Blaster Lightsaber |movie = Star Wars: A New Hope Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Star Wars: The Force Awakens Star Wars: The Last Jedi Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker |shows = The Muppet Show (guest star) Phineas and Ferb (cameo appearance) LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Star Wars Rebels (cameo appearance) Star Wars: Forces of Destiny |game = LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition Star Wars Battlefront Star Wars Battlefront II Disney Tsum Tsum Star Wars: Force Arena Disney Emoji Blitz |voice = Mark Hamill |live-action = Mark Hamill }}Luke Skywalker was a Jedi Knight, and the main protagonist of the Star Wars Original Trilogy. He was the son of Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader and Padmé Amidala, brother of Leia Organa, brother-in-law of Han Solo, grandson of Shmi Skywalker, Jobal and Ruewe Naberrie, and uncle of Kylo Ren. Background Before birth Shortly before the end of the Clone Wars, Padme Amidala of Naboo announced her pregnancy to her husband, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, who felt overjoyed that he will be a father. However, Anakin started having nightmares of his wife and their childre dying in childbirth, and though he heard his children crying in the background, Padmé assures him that she will not get killed in dilevery. Desperate to save Padme and his unborn children, Anakin fell to the dark side of the Force. Padmé refused to believe he turned and encountered Vader on Mustafar. She felt betrayed by Anakin and assured she still loved him. He called her a traitor and started to Force choke her. Obi-Wa n stopped him and they dueled. Obi-Wan defeated Anakin in a very immense combat, and took Padmé to Polis Massa. Early life Luke was born in 19 BBY a few minutes before his twin Leia was born. They were born at the end of the Clone Wars and the start of the Galactic Empire. Both children needed to be protected from the Emperor and their father, the newly created Darth Vader. Bail Organa took Leia to Alderaan for her parents to enjoy her company. Luke was taken to Tatooine. Obi Wan took the baby and handed him to his aunt, Beru Lars. Owen looked at his newborn nephew and was at first reluctant of Luke but in time, Owen would love Luke if he were his own son. Due to being raised by his aunt and Uncle, Beru and Owen had stated they named Luke’s last name after his paternal grandmother, Shmi Skywalker. Luke had grown close to his aunt as she was a mother to him, and played with him when he was a toddler. Kenobi visited the Lars homestead everyday watching Luke grow. ''Episode IV: A New Hope'' In 0 BBY, Luke was nineteen years old when his father's droids, C-3PO and R2-D2 return to the Lars Homestead. They quickly become friends. Luke accidentally charges the message Princess Leia, unknown as Luke's twin sister, to Obi-Wan Kenobi. R2 goes missing and Luke and 3PO try to search for the robot. After half a day wasted finding Artoo, Luke and his droids are attacked by Tuskin Raiders, who had previously kidnapped and killed his paternal grandmother. The Raiders had been spooked by Obi Wan Kenobi (known as Ben Kenobi). Kenobi reveals the truth of Luke's father, Anakin, from a point of view. He was a Jedi Knight, killed by Darth Vader. He is given his father's lightsaber. After the message to Ben, Luke refuses to leave to train as a Jedi on Alderaan. After his aunt and uncle were brutally killed by Imperial troopers on the order of Vader, Luke changes his mind to fight for his deceased family members. Saving Princess Leia Traveling to Anchor Head at the Mos Eirley Airport, they hire Han Solo and his friend Chewbacca, smugglers who owns the Millennium Falcon. On the journey to Alderaan for Luke to continue his Jedi training, only to find the planet is destroyed by the Empire. While tracking a TIE fighter, the tractor beam on the Death Star I attracts the Falcon into its station. Solo and Skywalker disguise as stormtroopers and kill the guards in the gain control. R2 finds that princess Leia is held captive. Luke convinces Han and Chewbacca to help save the princess. Hans and Luke disguise as warriors to get Leia. Their escape route is cut off, so they're forced to stay in a garbage chute. With the help of Threepio and Artoo, the quad manages to escape the garbage chute. Escape off the Death Star I Luke and Leia get separated from Solo and Chewie and forced to fight off thousands of stormtroopers. Luke manages to buy him and Leia little time before the stormtroopers on the other side can come through the door. He manages to take a grappling hook to take the duo across the bridge, where Organa plants a kiss on Luke’s cheek, and the two escape to be united with Solo and Chewie again Death of Obi-Wan Kenobi While escaping Luke watches Ben Kenobi fighting Darth Vader the man who "killed" Anakin Skywalker. Vader takes the opportunity to strike the former master, only catching a glimpse of Skywalker before the door could close. Luke fled with his friends, and grieved over the death of Ben. The Battle of Yavin IV During the Battle of Yavin IV, almost everyone besides Luke and Wedge is alive. His ship is almost attacked. Han Solo returns and destroys the TIE fighters, which Vader and his flight away. Luke destroys the Death Star before it fired on the rebel base. They both are later awarded medals by Leia for their heroism and bravery. Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Three years after the Battle of Yavin, Luke, now a commander in the Rebel Alliance, who have been living on the ice planet Hoth after their previous base had been discovered, was out scouting with Han Solo. Seeing a crater formed from afar, Luke went to expect it himself while telling Han to return to the base. However, as soon as he is alone in the planet, a Wampa attacks Luke and his Tauntaun, while the Wampa kills the animal and knocks Luke out, taking him back to his cave and intending to eat him later. Back at the Wampa's cave, Luke is bound upside down to the frozen ceiling by the feet and he wakes up when the Wampa is having the Tauntaun as a meal. Luke saw his lightsaber had fallen into a snowbanK. Summoning it with the Force, Luke used it to free himself from his prison. The Wampa attempted to kill Luke but he took his lightsaber and cut its arm off and made his escape and into the wintry landscape. Luke began making his way back to the Rebel base but along the way, Luke passed out due to the excessive cold and exhaustion. The spirit of Obi-Wan appeared to Luke and instructed him to go to Dagobah, where former Jedi Master Yoda lives and to complete his Jedi training. Han appears and sees Luke unconscious and on the brink of death. Using the boy's lightsaber, Han cuts open his dead Tauntaun to keep Luke warm until the morning. The next morning, reinforcements appear and take Luke and Han back to the base, where Luke is nursed back to health. In the aftermath, Han infuriates Leia and kisses Luke in retaliation As soon as Luke recovers, he goes to fight in the Battle of Hoth and bids farewell to both Chewbacca and Han. After the battle, Luke travels to the planet, Dagobah and to be trained by Yoda the Jedi Master with R2 to learn the ways of the Jedi. Luke travels with R2 to learn the way of the Jedi. He visions himself and Vader fighting, while Luke slashes his head off and realizes that if he does face him, than Luke will become Darth Vader himself. As he feels his friends in pain, Luke heads off to rescue them, disobeying Yoda and Ben for the sake of his friends Unaware of the trap, Luke goes to rescue his friends. He watches Han being drifted to Boba Fett’s ship and his friends being dragged into another one. Leia sees Luke the last moment and tries to warn Luke it's a trap. He ignores the warning and comes face-to-face with Darth Vader for the very first time and ignites into a lightsaber duel. During the duel, Vader cuts off Luke's right hand that holds his father' saber. He hangs off on a pole of the catwalk. The dark lord tries to seduce Luke to the Dark side and rejects to rule the galaxy at his side. He refused to be corrupted, as he starts to talk of Luke's father. Luke tells him that it was Vader that killed his father, but is his father. Luke falls into the abyss and feels angered and upset. Luke telepathically calls Leia to help find him. She and the team find and rescues him from falling and fint for a prosthetic hand covered with a black glove. Injured, Luke hears his father talking to him, saying, "father…" while Vader tries to get his son to come back and join the dark side, saying it's his destiny to fall into the side The film ends when they plot to rescue Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt, which would take an entire year to save him. Star Wars: The Return of the Jedi Sequel Trilogy Star Wars: The Force Awakens Star Wars: The Last Jedi Relationships Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker Luke loved his father, but never knew him growing up and wanted to Avenge his father's death at the hands of Darth Vader, unaware they were one and the same. Luke is shocked when Vader announces he is actually his biological father. After a long time, Luke was relieved to hear Vader call him "son" at last The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?. Luke believed what his mother did: that his father could be redeemed. When they meet again, Luke called Vader, "father" and tried to bring him back to the good side, but he kept Leia's identity as his sister from his father a secret. They were pitted against each other by Palatine, and Luke continuously failed to redeem Vader, but his father finally redeemed himself by saving Luke. They made peace before don't. Luke held a funeral pyre for his father with great sadness. Leia Organa Leia Organa is Luke's younger twin sister. His impression on Leia was that she was beautiful, developing a slight crush on him until she fell in love with Han Solo. While the rescue on the Death Star, Leia had been grateful that he and his friends rescued her. They had time to escape together. Before learning that they’re brother and sister, Leia had been in romantic feelings with her, which turned into a strong brother-sister bond. She kisses him for Han’s angering her in "The Empire Strikes Back". Leia had heard Luke's pleas to save him through the Force. He kept her identity from their father. Luke was worried for Leia. The only thing he could do to save Leia from the Dark Side, he attacked Vader with one blow. Padmé Amidala Padmé became pregnant with hers and Anakin's children at the end of the Clone Wars. She dies during childbirth and only sees a glimpse of her son and she would of wanted wishes for them to be protected from the Empire. Luke never knew his mother because of this. He inherited his mother's hope that there was still good in Anakin and he has inherited her compassion and stubbornness. Han Solo When Han Solo and Luke Skywalker first met, two of them couldn’t stand each other. Han also recognizes Luke's sharp fighting and offered for the Jedi-in-training come with him and Chewie, but Luke refused to leave the alliance and Han blesses Luke with the Force to be with him. Vader could of killed Luke in "A New Hope", but Han changed his mind and saved Luke from being killed by his own father. The smuggler affectionately calls Luke "Kid", becoming his nickname for his friend. They care much for each other as the trilogy progressed. Han has saved Luke's another time. He learned from C-3PO that Luke was missing and Han grew concerned. He didn't care what everyone said and Solo couldn't stand to have Luke freeze to death on the Hoth planet. Han eventually married Leia Organa and they both became brothers-in-law. Friends During the course of the series, Luke had befriended many people in the galaxy and has grown to care and love them very much like family. Of course, Han eventually became Family with Luke when he Married Luke's twin sister, Leia of Alderaan. Chewbacca Chewbacca and Luke met each other at Mos Eisley, where the latter and his master and friend, Obi Wan were hiring Han Solo to be their pilot to Alderaan. Following the battle of Yavin, they became good friends over the years knowing each other. Mentors Obi-Wan Kenobi Obi-Wan Kenobi was present when Luke and Leia were born. During most of Luke's childhood, Obi-Wan, under the alias of Ben Kenobi, watched over him and protected him, even one of the reasons he killed Darth Maul. Owen refused to let Luke anywhere Obi-Wan in fear of Luke following in his father's footsteps. Obi-Wan proceeded in giving Luke his father's old lightsaber he took from Mustafar and gave it to him. Yoda Luke did not know that he met Yoda, and first thought he was just a playful alien. When Yoda talks to Obi-Wan's spirit, Luke realizes the alien is in fact the Jedi Knight. Before the fourth episode, by episode three, Yoda learns that Anakin secretly married and had two children: a boy named Luke and a girl named Leia. Yoda shows concern for both children and says it be best if both of them were separated for both their sakes. Twenty two years later, Yoda was Luke's second master three years after the death of Obi-Wan Kenobi (known to Luke as Ben Kenobi). Personality Physical appearance During the original trilogy, Luke was a tall and lean, handome young man with dirty blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. He also had By the sequel trilogy, his hair grayed and he sported a beard similar to what Obi-Wan did in his later years. In the original trilogy, he began the series at nineteen years old. When he was on Tatooine, Luke had a loose white tunic with side slits below waist on both sides. Luke also wore a 2"-wide brown leather belt with a rectangular silver, marked-up buckle, a D-ring lightsaber hook, and a couple brown ammunition pouches that was off both long tool and triangular design. He also had sienna pants and suede ankle-length shoes with matching leg wraps from ankle to knee, matching poncho with chocolate trim (when meets Han and Chewie at Docking Bay 94 with Obi-Wan, C-3PO, and R2-D2. He wore a blast shield helmet, and kept his lightsaber that once belonged his father hilt around his waist During the time they rescue Leia Organa, Luke switched to a Stormtrooper armor and helmet.Later Luke reverts to his same farmboy clothes and still carried a Stormtrooper's white belt around his waist with equipments, such as a comlink and a blaster rifle in a compact. During the Battle of Yavin, Luke had put on orange flightsuit with mandarin-style collar and pointed tab, code cylinder pocket on his upper left arm, rectangular pocket with a flap closure on his upper right arm, and thigh pockets. He also wears a black mid-calf boots, silver leg flares in an olive drab holder. He had a light gray ejection harness and web belt (all 2” wide). Luke also wore a white accurate flak vest with ribbing, accurately-sized gray chest box with accurate decoration (buttons, rocker switches, pin stripes, etc.) and matching hose that should attach at the bottom of it and connect to the flightsuit. Luke also had a silver code cylinders in his left shoulder pocket (2 minimum & 3 maximum), black gauntlet-style gloves. He had an X-Wing helmet with his decals, mini flares on his belt, accurate belt buckle on the web belt, comm pad visible inside he comm pad pocket on his lower left arm. Just at the end of the first film, during the ceremony after the battle of Yavin, Luke has black shirt with front flap and flat collar. Over it is a yellow jacket with ribbed sleeves, with beige trim down center front, matching stripes down front, and insignia on his left breastpocket. He also has a accurate gun belt and holster with a horizontal oval buckle. Luke also had brown pants with yellow accurate Corellian bloodstripes, black equestrian-type knee-high boots and was given a medal by Leia Fifth appearance By the time of The Empire Strikes Back, Luke is 22 years old. The Jedi has quilted sienns vest with large padded collar (portion above the belt line should be padded to appear puffy). He also had a quilted shirt with white sleeves, quilted gray padded shoulders, and pocket on his upper right sleeve. Luke also had light gray pants with quilted patches at the knees, white cap with gray trim and quilted ear flap. He also has a metallic comm box with antenna on his ear flap, brown terry cloth scarf around his cap. Luke wore a white rimmed ski goggles with yellow lenses, gray suede boots with suede wraps around them and 3 white strapsk. Around his waist was a brown leather belt and holster. He has a button pad on his left jacket breast and a light gray suede gauntlet-style gloves with comlink on his left wrist Snow-speeder pilot form In Luke's snowspeeder pilot form, he has the same materials of his X-wing uniform from the Fourth episode. He also has an orange flight jacket with rank insignia on his left pocket, puffy collar, zip front, hip level length, and ribbed sleeves, brown holster with a octagonal buckle with leg strap around his right leg, silver lightsaber D-ring hook on the front of his belt to hang his weapon down front of his left leg and either 2 or 3 regular pouches Seventh appearance Luke wears a different one when training with yoda or entering Dagobah. He has a beige jacket with mandarin collar consisting of a pocket with flaps on each breast and a narrow pocket on each upper arm. Luke also had a matching tank top with accurate fabric weave, brown holster (that carries a DL-44 blaster) with an octagonal buckle with a leg strap around his right leg. He also has a silver lightsaber D-ring hook on the front of his belt to hang his weapon down front of his left leg, vertical rectangular pouch and either 2 or 3 regular pouches, matching pants consisting of a pocket with a flap on each of his front upper thighs, sienna boots with wraps around them with 3 straps on each, blue back pack when carries Yoda in it as he runs. Jedi Knight Form Luke just turned twenty three years old. He wore a black long-sleeve shirt with mandarin collar with fold-over bib. Luke also had a flat matching front tight-fitting pants, dark grey vest with scarf-style tabbards and wide sash belt. He also had a black equestrian-type knee-high boots. While he entered Jabba's castle, he wore a black hooded cloak (and leather belt with a silver weathered octagonal buckle with a small back pouch. After his hand is shot by Luke's enemiy, he covered it with a black right leather glove while they were going to Dagobah. Endor Form Luke still wears this form when they are in Endor and the same contents. This form he wears briefly. He has a gray commando-style camo poncho, black army-style web belt, and Endor commando style helmet with decal Gallery Reference Category:Original trilogy characters Category:Sequel trilogy characters Category:Prequel trilogy character Category:Male Category:Force-sensitive characters Category:Jedi Category:Padawans Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Knights Category:New Jedi Order members Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic members Category:Episode IV: A New Hope characters Category:Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back characters Category:Episode VI: Return of the Jedi characters Category:Episode III: Revenge of the Sith character Category:Episode VII: The Force Awakens characters Category: Episode VIII: The Last Jedi characters Category:Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker characters Category:Captains Category:Skywalker family Category:Naberrie family Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Remel Jedi Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Uncles Category:Rebel Jedi Category:Skywalker Saga characters Category:New Republic Defense Force admirals and generals